


Юзерпик

by JellaMontel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы ставим на аватарки лица реальных людей и вымышленных персонажей, комментируем их, фотошопим и дополняем статусами, а что они - в своем юзерпиковом мире - ощущают при этом? Юмор, гет, слэш - аськопользователь/аватар, аватар/аватар, все подряд...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Юзерпик

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merry Ginn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Merry+Ginn).



\- Тихо шифером шурша, - рассеянно бормотал молодой человек, готовя с утра нехитрый завтрак, - крыша едет не спеша...  
Фразочка эта крутилась у него в голове с самого пробуждения. Ненавязчиво так, где-то на задворках сознания: "Тихо шифером шурша..."  
Правда, смысла этих слов он не понимал. Как это - едет? Зачем? Куда? Встречал он на некоторых планетах движущиеся дома, но они обычно не ездили, а летали... На антигравах. А даже если и ездили, то целиком...  
Раздвижная крыша, что ли..? Хм, а возможно. А "шифер", в таком случае - какой-то местный механизм, обеспечивающий ее передвижение. Наверное.  
Кстати, относительно слова "местный" также возникал ряд вопросов...  
Тут раздался резкий звонок - автокухня сообщила, что каф готов. Парень помотал головой, выругался и выбросил из головы все вопросы вместе с непонятной фразой.

К вечеру, увы, вопросы вернулись обратно. Стоило лечь в постель, как недодуманные с утра мысли снова принялись крутиться в голове. Засыпая, он все приговаривал: "Тихо шифером шурша..."  
Может быть, поэтому ему и приснился такой идиотский сон?  
Во сне только и было, что небольшая комнатка с нежно-голубыми стенами, на одной из которых висел слабо помигивающий экран с двумя рядами кнопок внизу. Сам он сидел, лениво откинувшись в кресле, и задумчиво улыбался, а какая-то экзальтированная дамочка бегала вокруг него и верещала:  
\- Ах, какой юзик! Какой лапушка! О-о-о, это выше моих сил..!  
А он все улыбался и улыбался, и не мог убежать... А дамочка вдруг ухмыльнулась:  
\- А ну как снасильничать?  
 _Нич-ч-чего себе нравы у них тут!_  
Но он почему-то подмигнул ей в ответ.  
\- А что, я не против! - и от неожиданности проснулся.  
Часы показывали три утра, но снова засыпать было страшно.  
Умывшись, он долго вглядывался в свое отражение в зеркале, соображая, что все это значит. Мало того, что снится какая-то чушь. И все время на лицо выползает одно и то же романтически-задумчивое выражение. _(...Выползает? Однако ж!)_ И думать (ладно хоть не говорить!) он начал какими-то странными оборотами... Да еще вдобавок стало мерещиться, что справа от его отражения пробегают по зеркальной поверхости какие-то строчки, фразы и улыбающиеся рожицы. Появление каждой новой фразы сопровождалось звонким перестуком в висках: "Ку-ку!"  
Ага, вот снова: "Ку-ку! Слышь, я кофе пойду заварю..."  
 _Интересно, почему "кофе", а не "каф"?_  
Молодой человек помотал взьерошенной башкой, словно надеясь вытрясти из нее глюки, потом открыл на полную мощность холодную воду и обреченно сунул голову под кран...

На следующую ночь все повторилось.  
Загрузка, улыбка, а сегодня еще и привешивание на лоб идиотской таблички: "Статус: Готов поболтать." И почти тут же появилась вчерашняя... м-м-м, ну явно не леди. Она тут же завопила:  
\- Ой, не могу, ну какой же он свунный! - и сунула ему конфетку.  
Молодой человек обалдел.  
\- Бери-бери, - ухмыльнулся кто-то сзади, подталкивая в спину и игриво обнимая его худенькие мальчишеские плечи.  
 _Мальчишеские?!_  
Вряд ли кто-либо, взглянув на героя, стал бы отрицать, что он молод, но из возраста хрупко-бесполой еще-даже-не-подростковости парень вышел уже о-о-очень давно...

И на следующую тоже...  
На этот раз уже ставшая знакомой дамочка заставила его позировать перед голокамерой. Привела в просторную студию со светло-серыми стенами, выдала облегающие белые брюки и свободную рубашку, каких он не носил с детства, и принялась командовать:  
\- Так, опустись на одно колено. Нет, на другое. Вперед наклонись, вперед! Рубаху распахни пошире. Так, теперь улыбнись как следует... Взгляд приглашающий сделай. Нет, ну разве это взгляд? Вот как надо! - она изобразила на физиономии нечто совершенно блядское. - Давай, постарайся. Ну?!  
Наконец снимок был сделан.  
\- Нет, что-то не то. Так, а если мы тебе этот шрам замажем, а этот поярче сделаем..?  
Теперь пришлось сидеть в гримировочном кресле. Вокруг него носились уже две взбалмошные девицы, что-то рисовали, стирали и снова рисовали у него на лице, и все щебетали, щебетали...  
А он даже возмутиться не мог.

Еще одна ночь. Стоило ему заснуть, как он снова оказался в голубой комнате. Девушки встретили его радостными криками.  
\- Ой, юзик! Дай я тебя поцелую! Ах-х-х...  
Кое-как отбившись от подпрыгивающей дамочки, он прошел к креслу, сел, привычно улыбнулся...  
А потом в комнату вошел _еще раз он_. С той самой "приглашающей" рожей.  
Парню поплохело.  
Зато девки разразились восторженным визгом.  
\- А-а-а, какой красавчик! Сделала-таки, какая ты молодец, я тебя обожаю! - одна из девушек повисла у другой на шее.  
Если бы на него самого набросилась такая отморозь, парень попытался бы совсем не героически сбежать. Эти же две продожали вопить и обниматься.  
\- Прелесть, прелесть, прелесть! Ла-а-апушка...

На два дня наступила передышка. Кажется, там у этих девиц она называлась "выходные". Потом началось снова.  
\- Слушай, а можно я..?  
\- Конечно, пожалуйста! А я твоего...  
И красотки набросились на него. На оба экземпляра.

"Нидайбох, опять присняццо... Последними трусами не отмахаюсь," - мрачно думал молодой человек, засыпая на следующий день. Что означает эта очередная непонятная мысль на неизвестном языке, он уже даже не пытался понять. Знал, что ничего хорошего...  
И оказался прав.  
\- Не, с ними интересно, конечно, но...  
\- Угу. А давай слэшик про то, как мы их на юзерпик загоняли?  
\- М-м-м... - деваха помоложе мечтательно закатила глаза. Когда она снова плотоядно взглянула на него, герой понял, что на это раз ему несдобровать. - Будет! Прям щас.

И было. И на следующую ночь было, и еще на следующую, и потом тоже... С самим собой №2, с двумя своими копиями, с еще десятком "кавайных" и "свунных" мужчин и мальчиков. В одном из них он узнал безвременно ушедшего отца, мистическим образом помолододевшего, еще в одном - тоже соединившегося (уж скоро лет десять как) с Силой учителя...  
Но он больше не удивлялся, как это происходит и почему. Замученному непрерывным слэшем герою давно уже было все равно... Зато он понял-таки, что означали те непонятные слова про крышу.  
\- Едет... едет... Да доехала она у меня уже, я вас уверяю...

_"Доехала нормально, целую, Крыша", - далеко-далеко, на маленькой голубой планетке, той еще невинности девушка беспечно пожала плечами и вбила новую подпись под любимый аватар._

  


24-25.12.2007 © Jella Montel 


End file.
